


My Adam, my vengeance

by AnnaCipactli12



Series: Dark and Light [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: The last in the one shot trilogy of what if Anakin was Mary Tudor's son? Mary loses her only son but not her desire for vengeance.





	My Adam, my vengeance

Mary knelt before her son’s body. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. She barely heard the Jedi ghost whisper. She wasn’t in the mood for his apologetics.

“He was my only son. I never wanted any other child but him. There were so many wasted opportunities to be with men who would have made me happy, including him.” Obi Wan didn’t need to ask her whom she meant. He was a painful reminder for the both of them. “Philip said that we could leave, just leave and be together forever just like in a fairy tale but I told him that it was impossible.”

Mary sighed. She passed her hand through her son’s cheek. Luke Skywalker refused to take her name, or tell the world whom Vader was. He and his treacherous twin had agreed to keep Vader’s true identity a secret. “I wish that I was never entrusted with this responsibility.”

“Do not say that.”

“I mean it, Obi Wan. I was too young and I did not know what I was getting into. I thought that if I had a child of my own … I could prove to my parents that I was a better parent than they could ever hope to be.” She looked away, turning to the Jedi ghost. “How wrong I was.”

“Not all is lost, Mary. Anakin may rise again. He has a purpose in the Force.”

“The Force. The Force does as IT wills. God does as He wills. It is all the same to me. The Force, God, Gods, they are all the same deviled cunts.”

“I never thought I’d hear those words from you, mother.” Mary turned, it was Anakin. He was back to his younger self, but he was transparent as Obi Wan.

“Oh my son. I wish I could hold you in my arms like when you were little.”

“You can’t, mom. You said that I had to accept what God wills. Now it is your turn to hear it from your flesh and blood. This is what was meant to happen. I brought this on myself, I thought I could have it all but I ended up making things worse for everyone.”

“That is not true, you tried so hard-“ She was about to put her hand on his cheek but he stopped her. Through their connection, she could have felt him and he her but he didn’t want that. Anakin wanted her to let go.

And that was the problem. Mary did not want to let go, she lived in the past as much as Vader did.

“When will I get what I want? My mother denied me what I wanted, you denied me Philip and the Force denied me you. It is not fair.”

“The universe is not fair. It is cold and unyielding but there are always ways around it. Luke can turn the Jedi into something new, something better.”

Mary scoffed at that. Her grandson was a confused ninny like his uncle. He was not going to get far. She didn’t have to be a Jedi, to see that. A blind man could see that from miles away.

“Have faith in him.”

“You are asking me to have faith for a grandson who rejected you and an conniving granddaughter who’d rather pretend that she doesn’t know anyone of us. You’ve seen the way she looks at me. She thinks I am beneath her.”

“Maybe because she has a point. She is the best of us and she did single-handedly led the rebellion to victory. Luke helped me see the error of my ways and convince Han to stay, but it was Leia who was its figurehead.”

“I will never bow my head to that witch.” She was a witch, Mary was sure of it.

Anakin gave a long tired sigh then, sensing his son was coming, he bid her farewell. Mary didn’t say anything to Luke when he came. Neither of them spoke to each other until the celebration.

Mary had lost her only jewel. Elizabeth didn’t mourn him, neither did her other half-sibling Harold or his wife. To them, Anakin was a war criminal, a bastard and a sinner who deserved everything he got.

Mary retreated to the dark forest where the only thing that remained of her son was his broken mask. She picked it up. It was still hot but oddly enough, she didn’t feel any pain and the embers did not burn her skin.

The blood of the dragon ran in her veins. She was not one of the lion’s cub like her half-siblings but she was the dragon’s daughter and darkness had chosen her to bear its son.

 _I promise you Anakin, I will never forget you._ She added another dark vow, one she held unto with such a jealous fervor that no Force entity would ever be able to unlock from the dark recesses of her mind.  
Win or lose, the galaxy had not seen the last of her son. From the fires that ended him, he would be reborn and through him, she’d have her vengeance.

_You will be my Adam, my little David._


End file.
